


The World and Time Is Not Enough

by JuliaWilliamLasels, TaniaNeverStops



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Competitive Time Lords, F/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Posessive behaviour, Post-Episode: s03e11 Utopia which is s04e11, Rose Turns Into The Bad Wolf, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Must Be Written, Very conflicted emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaWilliamLasels/pseuds/JuliaWilliamLasels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniaNeverStops/pseuds/TaniaNeverStops
Summary: Canon Rewrite. The Sound of Drums and Last of the Time Lords rewrite. Seasons 3 and 4 are swapped. At the end of series 3, the Doctor leaves Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor in the Pete's World and is back to his original world. Donna's memory is wiped out. At the end of series 4, the Doctor and Martha meet Captain Jack, and they accidentally land in the Utopia, where Professor Yana hides.Professor finds out he is a Time Lord and regenerates. He steals the TARDIS and arrives to 21st century Great Britain, where he disguises himself as Baron Saxon and becomes the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.He still remembers the Doctor telling Jack about Rose and her huge potential. He comes to a conclusion that he needs this power to conquer the world.At the same time, Rose lives with the Metacrisis Doctor in the Pete's World, but their relationship is very complicated.The Master finds a way to the Pete's World, abducts Rose and brings her to their original dimension. He converts her into the Bad Wolf.Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and Jodie Comer (unfortunately). This is being written for entertainment purposes only. All rights belong to BBC, blah blah blah.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness, Martha Jones/Thomas Milligan, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler (a little bit), Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones (a little bit), Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm) (no slash but they have stunning chemistry), The Master (Simm)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The World and Time Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> My Rose Tyler is Jodie Comer. Just deal with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a quick look at how it all started.
> 
> Chapter 1 follows the canon. Changes are given in boldface. You can skip the rest of the text.

Martha, Professor and Chantho were standing in the Professor Yana's laboratory and listening to the conversation between the Doctor and Jack in the radiation chamber.

"Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life", Jack said.

 _Daleks, daleks, daleks_ was repeating in the Professor's head. 

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Rose", the Doctor replied behind the door.

Martha felt a new surge of irritation. Rose again, always Rose. She was gone, but it seemed to Martha, her ghost was invisibly present all the time, standing between her and the Doctor.

"I thought you'd sent her back home", Jack said.

"She came back. Opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex itself", the Doctor said.

Professor started crying, as indistinct recollections flooded him.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Jack asked.

"No one's ever meant to have that power", the Doctor explained. "If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god. A vengeful god. But she was human."

The flashback to the game station, floor 500 of the satellite, made the Doctor ache. He was desperately trying to keep his composure.

 _I bring life_ Rose's voice was everywhere, it filled all the space and himself.

Jack remembered his first coming back to life, as if he emerged from the darkness into the light.

The Doctor continued: "Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."

 _Time War_ echoed in the Professor's head.

"Do you think she could change me back?" Jack asked.

"I took the power out of her," the Doctor said and finally revealed the truth: "She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed. **Then, the Daleks wanted to detonate the Reality Bomb, and the walls between our dimensions crushed. She found a way back to this dimension. I'd had a companion- Her name was Donna Noble. She saved all of us but created a part-human version of me. He destroyed all the Daleks. He was violent and revengeful, just like me after the Time War. He was too dangerous, and I decided to leave him with Rose in the parallel world. She was able to make him better, and they got a chance to have a normal mortal life. I couldn't have been capable of giving it to her."**

"I'm sorry," Jack found no other words, but cliché.

"Yeah," the Doctor tersely replied.

"I went back to Rose's estate, in the nineties, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello. Timelines and all that," Jack narrated.

"Do you want to die?" the Doctor suddenly asked.

"Oh, this one's a little stuck," Jack said pretending to not hear the question.

"Jack?" the Doctor insisted.

"I thought I did. I don't know. But this lot. You see them out here surviving, and that's fantastic," Jack confessed.

"You might be out there, somewhere," the Doctor said smiling.

"I could go meet myself."

"Well, the only man you're ever going to be happy with."

"This new regeneration, it's kind of cheeky." 

"Hmm," the Doctor grinned.

 _Regeneration_ again echoed in the Professor's head.

"I never understand half the things he says," Martha told Chantho light-heartedly and turned to see the Professor crying. "What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"Chan Professor, what is it tho?" Chantho asked, as she and Martha approached the Professor.

"Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? Stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost," The Professor was talking to himself and then fished the fob watch out of the pocket. "Even this thing never worked."

Martha suddenly recalled what the Doctor told her before turning into a human in order to hide from the Family of Blood: "Martha, this watch is me. I'm going to become human." He showed her the same watch back then.

"Time and time and time again. Always running out on me," the Professor continued.

"Can I have a look at that?" Martha asked hesitantly.

"Oh, it's only an old relic. Like me," the Professor said, grinning sadly and passed the fob watch to Martha.

"Where did you get it?" Martha asked.

The Professor paused for a moment, recalling the past, and said: "Hmm? I was found with it."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned, with only this," he said.

"Have you opened it?" Martha asked.

"Why would I? It's broken," the Professor said unhesitatingly, as though Martha blundered out.

"How do you know it's broken if you've never opened it?" 

"It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know."

Martha took the fob watch and turned it over. She recognized the inscriptions, they were the same as on the Doctor's watch. But it means- Martha released the watch and staggered back slightly with a shocked sigh. The Professor looked piercingly at her. "Does it matter?" he asked.

"No. It's nothing. It's- Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm going to see if the Doctor needs me," Martha said hastily, backing to the laboratory's door. The Professor followed her up suspiciously.

Jack made the final connection and exclaimed triumphantly: "Yes!"

The Doctor rushed him behind the door: "Now, get out of there. Come on!"

Jack emerged from the radiation chamber and closed the door.


End file.
